


✨social with no distance ✨ (JoaNise)

by r_e_w



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_e_w/pseuds/r_e_w
Summary: ✨ “Are you sure you want to do this?” she said, glancing down at her almost naked body. “Of course I am, although we’re going to have to move locations so we don’t have to pay the school for liquid-damage to the computers...” she said, smirking. ✨A Mrs Byrne x Miss Scullion fic for perverted eyes only. 💞





	1. 1

✨ “Are you sure you want to do this?” she said, glancing down at her almost naked body. “Of course I am, although we’re going to have to move locations so we don’t have to pay the school for liquid-damage to the computers...” she said, smirking.” ✨

“Hey! Joanne!” Denise called down the main corridor, knocking over a whole class of students at the same time. Joanne was unlocking the door to her classroom so her sixth forms could get in. She looked up, fingers still fumbling around at the lock. “Denise.. Mrs Byrne I mean!” she corrected as a group of new first years gasped and started whispering. “How are you?” Denise smiled, hands grazing over the huge pile of books stacked in her arms. “Busy” she laughed while her eyes gazed down to Joanne’s hands, still grasping the small bronze key in the door. Her hands were gliding effortlessly over the sharp ridges of the key, her wrist turning slightly as she tried to find the entrance to the lock. “Are you okay?” Joanne asked. Denise stuttered, “Oh. Yeah i’m fine, thanks. A bit tired, that’s all.” Joanne studied her face for a minute. She’d never realised just how good looking Denise was. Could she crushing on her? ‘No, she’s a married woman, Joanne, pull yourself together.’ “You could come into my classroom for a while if you wanted before the classes start?” Joanne blurted out and immediately regretted after. “Yeah, that’d be nice, actually. I’ll stop by in about five minutes. It’s only across the hall anyway,” Denise smiled and replied. At that point, the key clicked and the door fell open, causing Joanne to stumble against the door and fall over onto the floor. Denise his her face behind her books as she tried not to laugh. “Falling for me already, are you?” Denise cackled through her mask of books. She held out her hand for Joanne to take because as funny as it was, she couldn’t leave her newly-found crush to be ridiculed by her own students. A group of second years started laughing at the situation and Denise found no problem in giving them all a weeks detention. Even when Joanne was back on her feet, the two still kept their hands interlocked in the same place as they were. The two quickly realised that they were in the middle of a large class of suspecting sixth forms and let go, brushing themselves off as they did. “I’ll see you later, then“ Denise said, taking a few steps toward her own classroom. Joanne nodded and walked into her own classroom, the pupils flooding into the classroom, running for the computers. As soon as she sat down at her desk, she realised what Denise had said. ‘Falling for me? Surely not. Did she feel the same way?’ Joanne could feel herself blushing, her face was probably extremely red right now. She put her head in her hands and looked at her computer. Username: jscullion Password: denisebyrne She cringed as she typed in her new password. At that moment, Denise came strolling into the room. Books discarded in her own classroom. They smiled at each other before Denise reached over and grabbed one of the small plastic turning chairs from where it was placed in front of one of the computers and put it right in front of the desk at which Joanne sat. They made small talk for a while, talking about the upcoming CM2s, homeworks and students before Joanne stopped. “Can i tell you a joke?” she almost whispered. Denise nodded and Joanne started, “ Did you know that oxygen went for a second date with potassium? “How did it go?“ she replied. “It went OK2” Denise, being a chemistry teacher, found this extremely funny and let out a high-pitched scream/laugh. Joanne laughed a bit with her to not feel lonely. “On a more serious note though, I was wondering whether...” “Whether you’d like to... go... on one with me?” she said in one breath. Denise’s eyes filled with joy as she turned to look her right in the eye. “Of course I would. Is tonight okay?” “Yeah i’m free anytime,” Joanne said. “Meet me at my car after school today,” Denise said, winking. She stood up and walked straight out the door, not even acknowledging the line of students trying to talk to her. Joanne started blushing again and tried to get the possible scenarios out of her head. Where would they be going? Or doing? She got thrown out of her thoughts quickly though, as another new group of first years queued at her door to get their passwords changed. This would be a very long day...


	2. 2

The school day had been stressful. Joanne had managed to delete all of the files in a folder of work that was needed for the classes. Denise had caused a chemical burn on one of her students who then needed to go to hospital. The only thing keeping the two going was the possibilities of later in that day. At last, the final bell of the day rang. Both teachers had let their students go way too early to go and make sure they looked good. Denise was first out of the classroom and she stood leaning against her car, parked in the back carpark. Joanne followed several minutes later after cleaning all the computers for the next day. Her arms were full of books that she needed to put into her car and she was stumbling. “Hey!” Denise shouted over the car park at her, making her way towards her. She tried to grab the stack of books from her arms but Joanne wouldn’t let go of them. “I just need to put these in my car” Joanne said but was cut off by the feeling of soft lips against her own. It took her a minute to realise what was going on but when she did, she immediately kissed back. They pulled away after a couple of minutes. “Forget about the books” Denise ordered and Joanne dropped the books where she was standing and got into the car with Denise. They left the school grounds and drove somewhere that Joanne wasn’t sure about. “Where are we going?” she questioned. “Just wait” Denise said and sped up a bit more until they were going just over 60 miles an hour. The car finally stopped outside a beach area and the two turned to look at where they were. The sand on the beach was a pale yellow and the sea was blue and free of plastic. They both started for a while but then turned their attention to the real reason they came here. There was no one around. In fact, they hadn’t seen another person for miles. Denise turned to Joanne with a smirk on her face. “Looks like we are the only ones here” She grabbed her chin violently and pulled her face towards her own. The kiss they shared was passionate and fierce and they both had to pull away after about a minute to catch their breath. Denise pulled a lever at the side of her seat and caused the seat to fall to the floor, giving lots of space in the front seat. She grabbed Joanne’s chin and kissed her again, this time, pulling her hips until she was sitting on her lap. Denise rubbed circles up and down her back as the kiss got more spicy. She started to unbutton her top, letting her eyes gaze down at the sight beneath her. Denise broke the kiss and leaned down to her neck, sucking at it, leaving hickeys of blue and purple. The students would question that tomorrow but all that matters was what was happening now. Joanne moaned as she found her sweet spot on her neck. “Hey, i told you to stay quiet or else your tongues coming off, did you hear me?” Denise ordered. “What’s my name?” “Denise” she stuttered. “No.” “It’s Daddy.” “D-daddy?” “Yes, that’s all you can call me, even in front of the students. You need to learn, brat.” All Joanne could do was nod her head. Denise left hickeys all over her neck, which the students and teachers would be questioning the next day and also over her chest. They continued kissing for a while until they finally pulled away and started at the ocean. “Denise...” “Who?” “D-daddy..” “Hmm?” “Are we, like, dating now?” “Of course we are, baby.” They stayed close to each other for a while, before deciding to leave. When they got to Joanne’s house, she got up to leave when Denise pulled her back down. “Wear a skirt to work tomorrow, nothing underneath.” “Yes, daddy,” she replied and stumbled out of the car. The car sped away and Joanne was left on her own at her door. She was still blushing when she opened her door and sat down to eat. Tomorrow was going to be interesting...


End file.
